User talk:Amazyn
Like I Said, IDC. Hey, Like I said on my profile page, I don't kare if I get banned for defending myself from a Low Life Troll like you. Your not even an Admin, or a Mod. So, Awesome Komeback = Ban while defending myself from Harrassment, psshhh, ok! w/e! I really dont mind Bya, Ermac, or Tremmy Insulting me, but you sir, I WILL defend myself kause I don't even know you. Toodles! Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 19:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Listen, same thing that happened to Metallica, why, out of everyone, did you attack ME? God, you troll. I contacted Wikia on you, and you and me BOTH know I never PM'd you. Your probably a secret account used by Bya and Ermac to troll people in chat. Like how Bya and Ermac said "it was all an elaborate scheme to troll Metallica." You know what, Bya or Ermac or whoever you are, ban me if you want (if you even were an admin), but I still know you are a liar! LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 18:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Aaaahhh, Someone who understands! Thank You Ladybug, Fuckin' Thank you man. Thanx for seeing through this two-faced, piece of shit lie. I might kontact Wikia Staff on them if I get unbanned and this shit happens again. Don't fucking let it happen again, You hear? Thanks lady. Ktnhxbai! Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 18:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You are so unbelievably fucking stupid, Metal. I'm not Amazyn, Ermac isn't Amazyn, XPERIA IS AMAZYN. How many fucking times do I have to spell it out for you? Xperia has said it himself IN FRONT OF YOU countless fucking times, yet you're still clueless. I mean for fuck's sake, it says Xperia V2 up there! Are you fucking blind as well?! P.S: I didn't say shit about any elaborate scheme or whatever, so IDK wtf you're talkin' about. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 18:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Bullshit Bya, you guys fucking planned it all you do is harrass me, Don't play dumb. YOU GUYS SAID IT THAT IS WAS AN ELABORATE SCHEME TO TROLL METAL! (yes, you did). I have never received any nice komments from you Bya,JUST LIKE RIGHT THERE ^^^^^ ,Mean (don't tell me to stop being a Bitch and get over it). NO. Anyway I never said the exact words that YOU OR ERMAC WERE AMAZYN, Lady did, AT FIRST it was like that kould be anyone, but now that he revealed himself, im over it. When I said this shit better not happen again, I was reffering to the day you guys (mainly Ermac) trolled the shit outta me. And kalled me racist and gay kountless times. I'm not fucking stupid, ok? You should be telling that post of yours to Ladybug, NOT ME! You know what I'm talking about. Yall Harrass Me, I Harass you, I GET BANNED. BS. w/e dude. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 19:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 1. Now you're just lying. I didn't say shit, Ermac did. Every ban you have earned was well deserved. 2. I never SERIOUSLY called you gay, not once. You act as if the trolling is serious business. You seriously need to lighten up and stop taking the internet so seriously, dude. You're being so fucking whiny. 3. As I said, lighten the fuck up. You should be whining at ERMAC, not me. I never once planned to troll you, all the times I have trolled you were just going along with Ermac. Honestly, I never even trolled you that much until you started taking it so fuckin' seriously. And frankly, I have tried being nice to you, but it's hard when you overreact over every single thing. I may unban you, but as of now, I doubt it. You have gotten so many fucking chances, it's unbelievable. Oh and btw, I have never truly harassed you, as I said, it's trolling, which you take WAY too seriously.. If I recall, you're the one who truly harassed Amazyn and myself. It's not my fault your whiny ass takes the internet SO seriously to the point you act like I murdered your fucking family or some shit. 4. Do I REALLY need to explain why you deserve the permanent chat ban? Alright then. Well, you constantly spam and act like it's fine, you have insulted other users countless times, such as Tremor, Ermac, Amazyn and myself. You have gotten SO many fuckin' chances. If anything, you should be thankful you aren't banned from the whole wiki. You've acted up so much that you definitely deserve it, but I have patience. Unfortunately for you, my patience is decreasing VERY quickly. I suggest you clean up the whole act and improve, or I'll have to be forced to get rid of you for good. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 19:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 1. I do spam but no as much anymore, Iv'e improved that. 2. Why do you think I insulted you and Amazyn, because of what you said to me. You HAVE harrassed me many times, sometimes in the chat, your the only one who does. I got sick and tired of being made fun of. I overreacted, I'm sorry. THEN I realized that It shouldn't be taken seriously, I discovered I was still banned and got angry at why do they get no punishment, Oh, kause they kan't. I'm over all that now and learned that your right Bya, I need to stop overreacting to things and learn to klose my eyes, lean back, and just chill in harsh situations like these and learn to laugh at myself sometimes and I need to stop being a grouchy little bastard. 3. I don't believe I deserve Permanent. Bekause, I don't kare what, I was still made fun of for 2-3 hours that day. Im over that now, BUT im not over the fact that I am banned. 4. I know your tired of hearing this, but I'm sorry for all the trouble and hurt I kaused everyone, It's my fault you and everyone else hate me, and........ I just want another chance to improve. I'm Out Bya! I'll Cya. :), 2:51 October 23, 2011 At least you finally realize it. I accept your apology, BUT, this is your FINAL chance. I guess I'll stop trolling you from now on, but I can't guarantee Ermac will stop, or Amazyn. If you get banned again, I'm afraid it will be permanent. You will have ZERO chances after this, ok? All I ask of you is to improve as a whole. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 19:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Mortal Kombat Wiki, Amazyn! We should talk sometime. VideoGamerGuy95 23:45, February 29, 2012 (UTC)VideoGamerGuy95 Hi Amazyn! We should talk sometime. VideoGamerGuy95 23:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC)